Higure Manor
---- Higure Manor (日暮れ荘, Higure Shō) is the ancestral home of Shin Inari and Shisōya Higure; though, after the fall of Higure's in Bosco, it was forcibly taken away, only to be reclaimed later on by the true heir himself, during the merging of Agua and Latrato. Higure Manor was eventually expanded by Shin, as he bought the Akihito Mansion from a distant relative and coalesced them into a single, grand property, known as the 'Higure Manor' or Higure country house. Overview The Higure Manor or Stately Manor, was the home of Shinsei Higure and his father before him, Hachiman Higure and it was apparently built by Raiden; Hachiman's father and Shinsei's grandfather, and his older brother Takumi, as a simple house for their family. It was further expanded on by Hachiman Higure; who also built in a maze of sorts underneath the Higure manor for quick getaway which lead into a vast network of limestone caverns. Shinsei Higure and his lovely wife also greatly contributed to the house, before being finally taken over by the scum of Agua. It was noted as a Grade II listed country house. It was hinted that it was Hachiman's brother, Takumi Higure who expanded the Manor to its gargantuan size. After being taken over, this behemoth of a stately manor became a base of operations for drugs and smuggling. Many of the antiques in the estate had been passed down through multiple generations and it made Shin slightly sad when he returned and claimed the house for himself, as many of the exotic art works and antiques were destroyed or damaged by the criminals living in there. Shin soon took it upon himself to restore his family house once and for all; he did this by redecorating the manor, buying off a small park in front of the house and merging it with the Akihito mansion. Having a total area of 10513 meter squares or 113160.9 square feet floor space and 5,306 meter. sq worth of living area. Soon, the Akihito mansion was turned into a guest house. The Higure manor has been rebuilt twice; due to either being destroyed or due to the erratic and grand nature of Takumi Higure. The manor as mentioned before, comprises two joined houses, forming west and east fronts. The park was mostly purchased because of Izumi; Shin's mother's love for gardening and parks. The grounds and surrounding area contain a number of follies, many with associations in the arena of century old politics. The Higure Manor also has a rather large swimming pool in it's backyard and has about 216 rooms; out of which, 198 are functional and remodeled. Numerous paintings and prints depict games and social events taking place on the lawn in the history of the Manor. It is very possible that the house itself is well over 500 years old. The house consists of several garages, living rooms, kitchens, bed rooms, gym, combat room, armory and even a collection room. Even till this very day, the Higure Manor is one of the largest, if not the largest and most important mansions in Bosco, described as one of the "glories of Bosconian architecture" by both the historians and the people who have witnessed it's glory. It is set in 15 acre of grounds containing the parts of an 18 acre lake, by the park. Trivia * The net worth of such a residence is estimated to be around 29,589,168,324 . * Feel free to rip it off. You know who you are. Go ahead, I encourage you. Better yet, try to one up this. * Unlike most of the so called noble family houses, the Higure manor isn't a traditional edo styled Japanese household but is rather based on Château or french stately manors. Category:Locations Category:Stately Manors Category:Kingdom of Bosco